


Used to This

by Donteatthefootcream



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Up, Nog is my gay son, Post 06x22 Valiant, Short & Sweet, Soft Space Boyfriends, Yes that episode lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Jake's grateful for the Valiant's rescue, but everything afterwards is hard to be grateful for. Definitely the effect it has on Nog.
Relationships: Nog/Jake Sisko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Used to This

**Author's Note:**

> Say what you want, but I'm with Aron Eisenberg on this one, this episode was important and good.

Jake was grateful for _Valiant's_ rescue; here was no way him and Nog were going to a Jem'Hadar ship in a runabout alive. But once the two of them stepped foot on the _Valiant_ it all went downhill from there. The ship was being run by cadets and ensigns, and Red Squad or not, there was maturity missing. And that's what led to the ships downfall, it was being run by cadets that didn't have the experience to know what was possible or not. Like Jake had said, not even his father would have tried to pull off what they did. 

Although he was originally mad at Nog for being wrapped up into it, Jake's sure he would've been the same in Nog's position, but it was aggravating having to watch Nog lead to his own possible destruction and be ignored. Then, he was sent to the brig, and didn't see Nog until he was coming to rescue him while the ship was close to imploding. He was mad at Nog in the brig and he was mad at Nog as the ship took hit upon hit, but when he appeared with Dorian at his heels to free him, he couldn't be mad anymore. 

It's hard being in love with a stubborn Ferengi. One that's made it his life mission to prove himself. 

"-but he wasn't a good captain," Nog finishes, squeezing her hand one more time before letting it go. 

Jake doesn't say anything, glad that Nog wasn't on the ship so long that he was too far gone. Instead, they walked in silence from the infirmary to their shared quarters. 

"Kind of a bummer we couldn't go to Fereginar," Jake says, trying to relieve the tension. "I was looking forward to the rain and muck."

"You don't have to pity me, Jake," Nog grumbles, pressing the access code into the pad. 

"I'm not pitying you, Nog!" 

Jake watches Nog go straight to his bedroom, the door sliding shut behind him quickly. The equivalent to slamming the door. He sighs, his hands coming to his sides in defeat. He won't go after Nog right now, best to give him space. He'll make dinner, a productive way to spend the time waiting for Nog to reappear. He'll try his hand at squid, remembering Nog liked that from his grandfather's restaurant. A nice little sentiment for his favorite Ferengi. 

He ends up knocking at Nog's door, a warm plate of squid in his hands. It probably doesn't level up to his grandfather's cooking, but he tried. It's the thought that counts, right? When he doesn't get a response, he knocks again.

"I made you dinner!" Jake says through the door. 

There's movement behind the door. When the door opens, Nog grabs the plate and then Jake, pulling them both in. Nog sits on the edge of his bed, picking at his plate. Jake decides to sit on the floor, not knowing if Nog's okay with him sitting beside him. 

"A little rubbery," Nog critiques. 

Jake doesn't take it personally. "I tried."

Nog smiles to himself. "It's edible at least."

"I'll take edible."

Nog is silent again, taking another bite of his plate. Jake simply watches him from the floor. He doesn't know what to say. How do you tell the person you love that you were so scared of losing them without being obvious? Without putting your heart on your sleeve? 

"If I had listened to you, maybe all those people wouldn't be dead," Nog speaks up, sniffing. 

"No, we'd both be dead in the brig, Nog. Don't blame yourself," Jake forces, moving closer. 

"It felt good to be in charge, Jake. And you know how much I admired the Red Squad at the Academy-"

He places a comforting hand on Nog's knee, "I get it, Nog. I forgive you."

"But can I forgive myself? All those people are dead-!"

"You said it yourself, Watters was _not_ a good captain. This is his fault, okay?"

"If you had died Jake-" Nog stops, looking away from Jake, but Jake can see it anyway; the emotions Nog is trying to hide from him. 

"Nog, I thought I was going to lose you too, but I didn't. And you didn't lose me. We're okay."

Jake takes Nog's hand, he doesn't think about it. The intimacy of the entire situation, holding the hand of his best friend who's trying so hard not to cry in front of him. He starts rubbing circles into the back of his hand on instinct, a way of showing he cares. _He cares too much_. 

Nog looks at their hands, concerning Jake that he's overstepped, but then Nog tightens the grip and smiles. He pulls, asking for Jake to sit with him on his bed. Jake gladly climbs off the floor and joins Nog, their hands never loosening. 

"Thanks Jake," Nog thanks him quietly. 

Jake chuckles. "For what, Nog?"

He looks at him, his eyes softer than usual. "For always being there for me. No matter what I do."

"That's what friends are for!" 

Nog nods sadly, looking away again. "Yeah, friends..."

It sounds like disappointment. Did Nog want more? Did Nog think that Jake of all people friendzone him? "Is there a problem, Nog?" 

"No, no, there's no problem, Jake."

Their hands are still intertwined. 

"Do you want me to let go of your hand?" Jake asks him. 

"No!" Nog straights up, embarrassed by his eager reply. "I mean, no, it's fine, Jake. We've held hands before."

Jake hears himself chuckling again at the Ferengi. "Not like this, Nog."

There's a pregnant pause, the only sound the hum of the station. Jake can hear the heartbeat in his ears as well. Surprising him, Nog is moving his body to face Jake completely and he grabs Jake's other hand, now holding them both. Jake stops his rubbing of circles on Nog's hand, focusing all of his attention on Nog. 

"Jake, I-I love you. More than friends," Nog breathes, his voice wavering at the end. 

"I love you too, Nog. Once you left for Starfleet, that's when I knew," Jake tells him, his voice shaky with excitement. "I should've told you sooner. Think of all the opportunities we've postponed. The dates. All the poems I could've written you-"

His rambling is cut short, the soft press of lips against his. It isn't his first kiss, but there's something different about this one. As if it's supposed to last forever. Nog pulls back too soon, the kiss merely a few seconds.

"That was nice," Jake says softly, dazed. 

It's Nog's turn to laugh. "Yeah, it was. Want to do it again?"

Jake nods, too desperately for his taste, but that's none of his concerns as he's being kissed by his favorite person. He can get used to this, including the sharper teeth and noises Nog makes when his hands get too close to his ears. He really can't complain. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
